Last Train to Clarksville
by Edward-Cullen-is-Hot
Summary: Set in, ohh, say season 5 or 6, Sam and Jack spend a weekend together when the fate of the world gets in the way. SJ please R&R! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. No Fishing

**Last Train to Clarksville**

Rating- PG 13 for mostly language and a little violence

Ship- S/J (Duhhrr. . . )

Summary- Set in, ohh, say season 5 or 6, Sam and Jack spend a weekend together when the fate of the world gets in the way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, or even the title, that belongs to The Monkees!

AN: This is my first SG fic, and I'd appreciate reviews! This is for my friend, PrincessLeiaSkywalker10 (who you should totally go read), who says I need to write more.

**Chapter 1: The Call**

His hand trembled as he reached for his cell phone. He had done this so many times before, call her, so why was this time any different? Why was he suddenly so nervous? With shaky hands he dialed the number that he had so many times before, the number of the woman he loved, secretly, however forbidden it may be.

"Hello."

"Carter?"

"Yeah, Carter, I wanted to know if you had any plans this weekend."

"Well, no, not really, sir, why? Did you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I was going to take the train up to my cabin and I wondered if you wanted to come with me."

"Well, sir, I dunno-"

"No fishing, promise."

"Well, count me in!"

"I thought you might reconsider."

"Yeah, well,"

"Never mind, Carter, never mind. Oh, and one more thing-"

"Yes, sir?"

"We're going as FRIENDS, no 'sir' or 'colonel', just 'Jack' and 'Sam'."

"Yes si- uh, Jack."

""That's more like it. I'll pick you up at 8 am Saturday morning."

"See you then."

"Bye."

AN: Ok, that was short, but next chap. Will be longer, promise! Tell me what you think, PLEASE R/R!


	2. THOR!

A/N: First, I would like to thank cinderella2122, Skwerels, and SamJackShip for the reviews. I appreciate it.

Secondly, I would like to tell you guys that school starts on Tuesday and that I will try my hardest to get a lot of this story done before then. I'd say that I'd update maybe once a week after school starts. I'll go as fast as I can, but I have a very challenging schedule this year promising lots of homework.

Thank you for the support and keep reviewing,

Padfootlives1997

_on with the show. . . _

_**Last Train to Clarksville**_

**Chapter 2: THOR!**

It was amazing how her demeanor changed when the formalities of rank were dropped. They caught the 9:00 train, and were talking animatedly the whole way up. They arrived at their destination around lunchtime, and Jack rented a car at a rental place near the station and they drove up to the cabin.

When they arrived, they were greeted with the sweet smell of the fresh mountain air and the soft song of birds chirping in the trees. Sam walked into the cabin and laid down her bags in the living room. Jack walked in, carrying the rest of the gear, and shrugged his shoulders.

"There's only one bedroom here, so, I'll sleep on the couch if you want," He said nervously.

"No, Jack, it's alright, I mean, I don't want you to spend your vacation on the couch because of me, I mean,"

"Really, it's alright, its no bother, I'd do it for anyone else-"

"But 'anyone else' wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you." She said, finishing with a note of finality and, unless he was seeing things, a hint of a suggestive wink.

"You win." He said, throwing up his hands in surrender.

10101010101010101010

He took their bags to the bedroom, and Sam walked into the kitchen to see what they had in terms of food. 'Anything can be better than those MREs." She thought.

After a thorough analysis, she found that they had only two things.

"Beer and beer cheese?" she asked Jack as he walked into the room.

"Hey! I like beer cheese! My friend from KY introduced me to them and I got hooked!"

"Looks like we're going out." Sam said, walking out of the room to get freshened up and dressed for dinner.

1010101010101010

Jack took her to a nice, upscale place for dinner. It was a little place nudged deep in the mountains, with a breathtaking view of the mountainside, complete with indigenous life and a little stream running down the side of the mountain, eventually dumping out into a lake that as smooth and glassy.

Sam had dressed in a grey wool skirt and a pink cashmere top, Jack opting for chinos, a burgundy shirt, and a leather jacket. To the general public, they gave off the impression of a cute, happy couple, and both of them thought of that, and of how nice it would be if it were true.

They were sat at a small table right next to a huge picture window with the best view in the restaurant of the mountainside. It was breathtaking, the sight of the mountain with streaks of moonlight, and the streaks of the moonlight on the lake that was moving ever so slightly in the gentle breeze. It really was picturesque and both thoroughly took in and appreciated the view.

"Wow." Sam said, at a loss for words at the sheer beauty of the scene before her. "No wonder you love this place so much."

"Yeah," he said, equally mesmerized. "The company's much better now, though." Sam smiled at that comment and was about to say something when their waitress came up with menus and told them about the nights specials.

They ordered and ate their meal talking about the state of affairs, and the fate of the galaxy, and other random topics. When they had finished their dessert and after dinner coffees, they drove back to the cabin and went out back, sitting on the dock, Sam still speechless over the view.

They sat in relative silence, each just thinking, close to each other. After a while, Jack reached over and placed his hand over hers, uncertain of what her reaction would be. She didn't pull away; in fact, she turned her hand around underneath his and allowed their fingers to intertwine.

They both smiled at themselves, content for the moment. When Jack thought the moment was right, he leaned in to kiss her. She turned to meet his lips. They were inches apart. Years of pent up emotions finally catching up with them. Their lips were a millimeter apart when. . .

"THOR!"

10101010101010

A/N: So. . . whad'ya think? Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!


	3. Not going to finish our dinner

A/N: Okay, I know that I've taken a long time in getting this up and written, but let me tell you, things have been crazy! I moved, and then school started. Now I've got tons of homework- not to mention having to overcome writer's block!

(A special note to RosalieLillianHale, beer cheese is a specialty of Kentucky- you find it everywhere!)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (unless you count dreams. . .)

And as always, Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! I love reading them! (I even made this chapter long to thank all of the people who have me on their alert list and my reviewers, thanks!) And on with the story. . . .

_Before you read the story, make sure you have seen **"Unnatural Selection", **as there are **SPOILERS**! _

**Last Train to Clarksville**

_Previously. . . . "THOR!"_

**_Chapter 3: Not going to finish our dinner_**

Jack was still slightly disconcerted from being beamed by Thor into the middle of the briefing room, both him and Sam in their dinner clothes.

"What's going on this time, Thor?" Jack asked, not really sure if he actually wanted to know.

"Well, O'Neill, there is a new threat in the galaxy, and the fate of your Earth may be at stake."

"Tell me something new and different that I don't know, Thor. What's the matter this time, Goa'uld? Replicators? Anything?"

"A goa'uld, O'Neill. He has recently come back on the scene and is gaining power fast. However, he threatens my galaxy, not just yours. He has sent mother ships out to my home planet, as well as yours."

"What Goa'uld, might I ask?" Daniel asked his curiosity peaked at the idea of another monster with mythological ties.

"His name is Typhoeus." Thor said.

"Oh my gosh! He's got roots in Earth; he is a monster in Greek mythology!" Daniel said, really excited now. "Typhoeus was a fire breathing dragon with a hundred heads that never rest. It was birthed by Gaea as a last ditch effort to keep the Olympians from defeating her children the Titans."

"Calm down, Danny, go to your happy place." Jack said, with all the seriousness he could muster.

"Well, people, it sounds like we have a serious problem on our hands. Thor, we are going to need more Intel on the situation. Why don't we sit down and have a formal briefing." General Hammond spoke for the first time.

"Very well, General Hammond, I will have the Intel downloaded to your base's mainframe. This will take a few minutes, however."

"Very well then, Thor," General Hammond turned to Jack and Sam. "Colonel, Major, I suggest you both go get dressed."

"Yes sir." They said, leaving the room. Jack turned to Sam after they had safely left the briefing room. "Well, Carter, it looks like we're not going to finish our dinner after all." Jack said.

"Yes sir," Was all she could say.

101010101010

The briefing room was full of all of the higher ups in the world, and they were all listening to Daniel and Sam's briefing on the threat they now faced.

Jack spoke up, "The only thing I don't get is why this Tiepus guy-" "Typhoeus." Daniel corrected. "Whatever. Why he is going to Thor's home world, too." he finished, not without a stare towards Daniel for correcting him.

"We don't really know that, sir." Sam said, looking puzzled. "However, according to the Intel that Thor gave us, we know that he is sending two mother ships to Thor's world and only one our way."

"Yes, we're reasonable certain that they won't be here for several days, at least a week. The ships headed for Thor's world will be there within twenty four hours. He has asked SG-1 to come with him to go back to his world to destroy those ships. We will then come back here and destroy the ship coming here as well." Daniel said.

"In any case, we should still start evacuation, and I suggest we move to defcon 4." Teal'c said, finally speaking up.

"Alright, people." General Hammond said, getting up. "Start preparing for this. We are going to start evacuating now in case of a worst case scenario. Sg-1 you leave in three hours. Get all of your supplies packed up."

101010101010

Sg-1 was in the embarkation room, packed up and ready to leave. Everyone was slightly worried by the whole thing. Sure, they had been in way worse situations before, but there was something about this that bothered them.

The doors opened and General Hammond walked in. "Sg-1, just do the best you can, and gods speed, people." He finished with a note of finality.

"Hold down the fort for us General." Jack said with a wink. "Can do, Colonel." He laughed.

Just then a flash of light came and SG-1 was on Thor's ship. They turned around and saw Thor. They put their bags down and walked over. Thor put the ship into hyperspace and they were off.

101010101010

_Later, on Thor's home world_

"The ships are here!" Sam said, her tone showing a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"We are being hailed." Thor said.

"Alright, let's talk to them." Jack said with a sigh. Thor moved the snow white stone to a different place on the console, and a jaffa appeared on the screen.

"Crie! Bow before your lord, Typhoeus, and your world shall be spared." Said the jaffa, a black dragon on his forehead.

"No, thanks, I'm really not in a bowing down mood." Jack said, stepping forward. "Look here. You didn't even introduce yourself. What bad manners. What did your mother teach you?" Jack continued to stall as Sam and Thor prepared the weapons.

"I would not hire on us, as we have superior shields and can withstand many, many hits. Your shields, however, could be destroyed in one swift strike. So, do as I said, and bow down on the name of your god!" The jaffa said.

"Uh- nope. Still don't feel like bowing down you see, my knee is really bad and-" Jack continued to stall.

"Enough foolishness!" The jaffa yelled. "Announce Typhoeus as your god or be destroyed!"

"Sir, we need to be careful, he's right, his shields are superior and we won't stand a chance if he fires." Sam whispered.

"Are you telling me that the snake-head in that ship over there has better weapons and shields than the Asgard do?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

"Yes sir,"

"Well, then, we need to figure something out." Jack said.

"You have two hours to announce Typhoeus as your god before being destroyed." The jaffa said.

"Very well, then." Daniel chipped in. The screen went blank. "Ok, what are we going to do then?" He asked.

"We must destroy that ship before it destroys us all." Thor said.

"What of the other ship heading for this world?" Teal'c asked, turning his head towards the rest if the team and raising his eyebrow.

"We can find a way to beam on and nuke them from the inside." Jack said.

"That is extremely risky, O'Neill." Teal'c countered.

"Ah, it worked the last time, didn't it?" Jack asked. Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it sounds like our only option." Sam said. "Two of us can beam onto the second ship, and two of us onto the first. We'll set C4 and get the hell away." Sam said.

101010101010

General Hammond looked at the group of people assembled in the gate room.

"This is what's known as the Stargate, and we are sending you to our Alpha site in case we are attacked. A ship is heading our way with full intention of destroying or enslaving all life on Earth." with that, the event horizon opened, and many gasped at the unstable vortex that came forth from the gate.

"Step through there, and you will be sent to another world." Hammond said. The group started walking forward, and with that, they were on the other side. 'God's speed.' he whispered to himself.

101010101010

Jack and Sam were going to be beamed onto the first ship, and Daniel and Teal'c to the second. With a flash, they both went to their ships.

"Well, Carter, This is no lake, and this is not how I planned on spending our evening together." Jack said with a sigh.

"What, you mean with clothes on?" Sam asked, giggling slightly.

"I did not say that!" Jack said defensively. "I just meant that I didn't plan on being in a different galaxy on our weekend trip together!" He said.

"Yes, sir!" she said in a mock military voice.

"C'mon, let's just blow this sucker to hell and get back to our date." He said.

"Date? It's a date now?" she laughed. She loved how he got when he was all nervous like this.

"I didn't mean-"

"Just joking, sir." She said.

They turned a hallway, and ran into some doors. They opened when they reached them, revealing a bay full of ships, raw naqueda, and other Asgard technologies.

"I wonder how these got here!" Sam said, looking at one of the Asgard's gun.

"Who cares? Let's just plant the C4 and go." Jack said, placing a large block of the explosive on the nearest ship.

"Crie!" Cried someone from behind them, and they heard the all too familiar sound of a staff weapon powering up. Just as Jack and Sam were turning around, there was a flash of light and they were back in Thor's ship.

"Thor, buddy, good timing!" Jack said, relieved.

"There is, indeed, another problem, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"What?" He asked as he and Carter spun around. There was somebody standing right in front of them, next to Thor. His eyes flashed yellow.

"Oh my god." Sam said. "It's fifth."

101010101010

A/N: So? What did you think? Review and tell me!


	4. Impending Doom?

A/N: I am SOO sorry that this story has been neglected in the midst of all of this other stuff that I've had to get done. I love your reviews, they always make me happy. Thanks to RosalieLilianHale, stang710, skwerels, samjackship, CrystalClear444, skiergal, cinderella2122, and Carter91, all of my reviewers up to this point. You have no idea how much I appreciate it!!

And now, onto the much awaited installment. . .

**Last Train to Clarksville**

_Previously. . . "Oh my god." Sam said. "It's fifth."_

**Chapter 4: (title)**

"Awwww. . What the-" Jack started, annoyance plain in his voice.

"I am Typhoeus!" Fifth said, his eyes flashing. "Announce me as your god or be destroyed!"

"How is this possible?" Sam asked, perplexed. Fifth chuckled, his normal voice tainted with he goa'uld's obvious accent.

"How is this possible, you ask?" He said with a grin. "This fifth is more humanoid than you ever suspected." He said, grinning maniacally.

"How can the Goa'uld occupy a machine?" Teal'c asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It works quite well; in fact, I find many new, ahh, powers with this form." As he said this, he raised his arms, and the lights overhead sparked and then went out. There was a brilliant flash of light, and everyone was back on the Goa'uld ship.

"Jaffa! Crie!" Fifth ordered. Several jaffa grabbed SG-1 and Thor, and they were escorted out of the room, and into a holding cell that was equipped with a force shield that held them in.

Once the jaffa had left the room to guard the door, they had a chance to talk. "Ok, what are we going to do about this?" Jack asked. He looked at his team quizzically.

"We've got to get out of here." Said Daniel.

"Thank you for your helpful input, Danny, but I believe that was part of the plan." Sam glared at them both momentarily and then said, "Fifth can fiddle with technology around him, and make it do whatever he wants."

"How is that possible, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm not really sure, Teal'c," she said. "My guess is that the Goa'uld is merely accessing a power that the Replicators already had, they just couldn't yield it." Jack gave her a funny stare.

"So, all of the bugs can do that to technology?" he asked.

"It's merely a theory, sir." She said.

"We need to find a way out of our predicament." Thor said.

Daniel peered out the window on the other side of the cell and said, "We can't be that far away from a planet with a gate. Let's wait until we get off the ship, and escape then."

As if on queue, several jaffa walked into the cell and grabbed them forcibly. They were led to the bridge, where Fifth was standing at the control panel. He turned around slowly.

"Bow before me, your god!" he pronounced, looking down at them.

Jack showed an exasperated expression. "Look, I already told one of your jaffa minions, I have this bad knee, makes bending down a real pain in the-" The sound of a zat being fired sounded, and Jack fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. The entire team went to see if he was okay, but they were held back by the jaffa.

"I said kneel!" Fifth commanded, and the jaffa pushed the rest of the team down, hard. Thor let out a sound that resembled resentment.

"We will be arriving at your home world, soon" He said with an evil grin. He looked to the Jaffa. "Take them away, but leave their leader and the woman." He commanded. They obeyed. Fifth looked to the jaffa holding Sam. "Wait outside." he said, and the jaffa left the room.

"Well, Samantha, it seems that my host has the most peculiar feelings about you." He said, walking towards her slowly. She looked apprehensive. "A mixture of sincerest love and bitter despise brew inside him at this very moment. The urge to end your life," he clutched her throat tightly, "balanced with an equal urge to kiss you right here." He took his hand off her neck and moved to stroke her cheek. Sam drew back.

"Stay away from me." She spat. Fifth showed an expression of sarcastic hurt.

"Why, no, Samantha, you are the key to everything. It is with your knowledge that I shall enslave your Earth, you at my side as my queen!" Sam showed a look so disgusted that the expression, 'if looks could kill' took on a whole new meaning.

"What's this about enslaving the Earth again?" Jack asked groggily. Sam rushed to his side and took his hand to help him up.

"Thank you Carter." He said.

"Not a problem, sir." she said.

"Silence!" Fifth roared. "Samantha, you will assist me, or all of your friends shall perish, starting with this one!" He motioned towards Jack.

"Hey, whoa there, buddy. Let's not get excited." Jack said. Fifth grabbed the Goa'uld pain stick off of a nearby table. He flung it against Jack's chest.

"AHHH!" Jack cried. His eyes and mouth emitted a golden light as he writhed against the torture device, screaming in agony.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed. "Fifth! Stop it right now!" He smiled a snide smile and lifted the device off of Jack's chest. Sam instantly grabbed his shoulder and helped him steady himself.

"Will you help me now, or will your friend have to suffer more?" He asked.

"She's not gonna help you a damn bit." Jack said. Fifth smacked him.

"We'll see about that." he said. Just then, lots of loud crashing and banging noises came from outside the door. The door opened, and there was Teal'c, Thor, and Daniel all battling jaffa. Sam and Jack instantly reacted, Jack taking the pain stick from Fifth, and Sam running to help Daniel, Teal'c, and Thor.

Jack grabbed Fifth, keeping the stick within inches of Fifth's throat. Once the hall was cleared of conscious jaffa, the rest of the team came inside.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Daniel, looking from Jack to Fifth.

Fifth's eyes lit up. "Now, we be destroyed." He said, and there was a brilliant flash of light and a deafening crash as the ship they were in, as well as all of its inhabitants, was blasted to smithereens.

1010101010

A/N: So. . . what do you think? No flames, please! Oh, and the 'cell' I referred to, think of it like the one featured in the episode "The Other Guys." Tell me what you all think, and I'm sorry that it took so long, and that this chapter is kind of short!


End file.
